Prince James
| actor= Zach Callison Julie Dolan (baby) , season 2, episode 2. Tyler Merna Nicolas Cantu }} James is the young prince of Enchancia. He is the son of King Roland II, and step-son of Queen Miranda, as well as the twin brother to Princess Amber, and step-brother to Princess Sofia. History Early life Roland wished on the wishing well for twins."Forever Royal", season 4, episode 27. Queen Lorelei gave birth to James seven minutes after Amber."King for a Day", season 2, episode 7. Due to complications, Lorelei died after, leaving Roland to raise them by himself, with help from the maids. Present A gathering of royals took place at the front of Enchancia Castle where Roland and his children officially welcomed Miranda and Sofia to their new home after moving from the village. James was polite to Sofia, without hidden malice, unlike Amber. He then spoke with Miranda who promised she wouldn't be like the typical wicked stepmother in stories, starting by giving James and Amber hand-stitched patches of their family crest, which impressed James. , season 0, episode 0. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 112. "Two to Tangu" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 116. ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" (no lines) ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 203. "The Flying Crown" ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 205. "The Silent Knight" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 212. "Princesses to the Rescue!" ** 214. "Scrambled Pets" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 216. "The Princess Stays in the Picture" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 220. "Substitute Cedric" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 222. "Minimus is Missing" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 226. "In a Tizzy" ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 230. "Lord of the Rink" ** 302. "Cool Hand Fluke" ** 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" (no lines) ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" ** 311. "The Princess Ballet" ** 320. "Best in Air Show" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) ** 327. "Camp Wilderwood" ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 329. "One for the Books" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Princess Jade" ** 415. "Ivy's True Colors" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" ** 420. "Return to Merroway Cove" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 70. * Bold indicates larger role. References Category:Characters Category:House of Winslow Category:Royal Prep Band Category:Royal Redhawks